<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry Season by remymorton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155021">Blueberry Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton'>remymorton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Crib, Fanart, Letter, M/M, Mental Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lowered his bow and stepped closer, but stopped when a small hand from the crib rose high and then rose back. It was a little baby's hand.</p>
<p>But the hand was blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or,  how I imagine Alec finding Max.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the end of the mission when the last demon had given up his soul. (Not as if they had.) <br/>
                                                                           <br/>
"And this was the nineteenth." Izzy said proudly as she walked through the spacious hall, the heel of her shoes knocking loudly. The red light of the necklace, on her neck, had gone out. "And the last, hopefully."</p>
<p>Jace shrugged. "It wasn't a competition."</p>
<p> "Are you jealous?" </p>
<p> "No."</p>
<p> "I won."</p>
<p> "With only two."</p>
<p> "Three."</p>
<p>Alec tried to ignore their quarrel while continuing to devote all his attention to the mission. His alertness did not wane.</p>
<p>Demon attacks in New York City have risen in recent weeks. Something happened. The institute tried to act immediately in all cases. Minimizing the losses, which strangely was not so difficult. Several shadowshunters were suspicious and concluded  that this might be some kind of distraction, but so far there was no clue they could have started.</p>
<p>Mostly, demons appeared in places where there were barely any mundanes or appeared in completely deserted buildings. Such as in an out-of-mental hospital where they were. <br/>
 <br/>
Where Jace and Izzy were discussing the meaning of life.</p>
<p> "It doesn't matter which one died by accident."</p>
<p> "It does."</p>
<p> "It doesn't."</p>
<p> "It does."</p>
<p> "It doesn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                          </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Enough." Alec interjected, but with this he only achieved ...</p>
<p> "Alec, would you tell Jace that envy is not a nice thing." </p>
<p> "Alec, be a good brother and tell Izzy just because one demon slips on the other's blood, into the seraph blade, that doesn't mean you did it."</p>
<p> "How many times have I asked you two not to play the "who sends more demons to the afterworld" game. One more word about this and both of you are going to scrub the filth and dirt off the seraph blades, for two weeks. Was I clear?"</p>
<p>The answer was two frightened looks.</p>
<p> "Anyway, we're not done yet, we still need to inspect the whole building for some clue. Maybe there is something that explains these strange attacks."</p>
<p> "Now comes the boring part." replied his parabatai.</p>
<p> "Thanks, Jace." Alec said. "Your professionalism is worth gold. You can write this in the report. Twenty pages."</p>
<p>Jace's face looked like he was biting into a lemon. Isabelle smiled.</p>
<p> "What's the matter, brother. You look so grumpy." </p>
<p>Alec raised an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p> "Well, more than usual." added Izzy.</p>
<p> "I just want to find out why so many attacks have happened lately." said Alec, but that was only half truth. </p>
<p>The other half was that, that he didn't have much time because of missions, trainings and some sleep to be with Magnus. What he really regrets. He wanted to spend more time with his warlock. Given that they lived together, there were days when they could barely see each other. Usually, Alec finished the work late and got up early, while Magnus was tabled by his clients, most of whom were demanding idiots with their nonsense. Alec would gladly throw them out through the door. Or through the balcony. </p>
<p>But Magnus didn't complain, instead he made the potions and dealt with protective spells and other things. While he was sometimes so exhausted that he had been able to fall asleep anywhere lately. Alec had found him on the couch, in his work room, on the kitchen table, or on the floor, and next to him was Chairman Meow. Who also slept.</p>
<p>Alec picked him up every time and put him to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                               </p>
<p> <br/>
Today, however, would have been an exception, as Alec had a day off and Magnus had no work to do today. So they planned to spend the whole day together. Only the two of them.  </p>
<p>Yes, but that's not what happened. Instead, Alec spent his time in a dilapidated mental hospital in the western part of the city, where the plaster had fallen off from the walls, debris was everywhere, and the remains of the equipment lay on the dirty floor. Most of the windows were broken. And this was only partly the result of a demon  attack.</p>
<p>He sighed, maybe if they're done quickly, then there is still some time for him to spend it with Magnus.</p>
<p>Izzy, as if she knew what he was thinking, said. "Jace and I will look over the rest of the place, you finish this floor." then she pulled the blond boy with her.</p>
<p>Alec watched them until they were swallowed by the semidarkness, then he walked down one of the deserted corridor, quietly, taking care not to make noise. He held his bow in his hand. <br/>
 <br/>
He looked into several rooms as he passed by. Most had no door. He noticed that there were huge scratches on the walls. Some did not appear to be caused by demons but rather caused by humans. It was like, as if the rooms were being torn apart.</p>
<p>A minute later, he suddenly became aware of an unknown sound that disturbed the silence. It is possible that there is still a demon that was hidden behind.  
He pulled out an arrow and stretched his bow, ready to attack. While, he was moving toward where the voices were coming from.</p>
<p>He reached the last room. </p>
<p>Then walked in and immediately searched for the target ... but there was nothing that attacked him. In fact, there was really nothing in the room.</p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>Except ... a little, old crib that was in the middle. The earlier voice was heard again. <br/>
 <br/>
He lowered his bow and stepped closer, but stopped when a small hand from the crib rose high and then rose back. It was a little baby's hand.</p>
<p>But the hand was blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, he started walking again and finally went to the crib, where it really was a little baby.</p>
<p>Alec saw that the little one was completely blue. </p>
<p>Warlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But first and foremost, an infant who was chewing one of his little blue hand in his toothless mouth. He lifted the other one up again, this time towards the shadowhunter, who was watching him silently. Alec put the arrow back and with his free hand touched the fingers. </p>
<p>The tiny hand was lost in his palm. </p>
<p>Someone left a baby here. In a dangerous place where demons used to prowl. What would have happened if Alec, Izzy and Jace had arrived late? He didn't even want to think about how much chances a vulnerable, unprotected child would have, it didn't matter that he was a warlock. Which was no doubt, seeing the unusual skin color.</p>
<p>But maybe the reason they left him here was just that. Sad, but still many children start with a disadvantage simply because they are born as warlocks. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he remembered the few information that Magnus shared with him about his childhood. It was unfair.</p>
<p>The little one was wearing a pale yellow jumpsuit and a white blanket was beside him in the crib, which he half-kicked off of himself. He was completely alone and didn't know it. He would not have been able to comprehend, given that he looked barely a few months old. Alec released the small hand and the baby's dark blue eyes looked at him with unhappiness because of this. He raised both his small arms. </p>
<p>"Bah." said the little one.</p>
<p>Alec thought only for a moment. He put his bow down and lifted out the little one from the crib with the blanket. He hugged him carefully and the tiny head rested on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                      </p>
<p>During the gesture, he noticed something had fallen out of the blanket. It was a piece of paper. With a single, short sentence that determined the baby's fate then and there. </p>
<p>"Who could love him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                  </p>
<p>Alec knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izzy and Jace had completed the mental hospital screening, but there was no other demon or trace. They were about to return to the institute, when  another figure stepped out of the hospital entrance.</p><p>"Alec!" Jace turned to him in surprise. "How are you still here?" he thought the other had already left.</p><p>Alec, however, did not answer, but moved closer to them. There was a white blanket between his arms.</p><p>What seemed to be moving.</p><p>Two curious eyes watched as he pulled the blanket aside and a tiny head appeared.</p><p> </p><p>             </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Alec."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the institute, they went to Alec's office. Clary immediately attacked them, but when she saw the child, her words were gone. She  looked at them confused.</p><p>Alec admitted that he was becoming more and more attached to the little warlock, and because he had silenced Clary's glimmer of words in an instant, he  liked the little warlock more and more.</p><p>In the office, he took off his coat and put down his weapons, while Jace had the baby, who looked grimly at the blonde-haired hunter. Two small hands  gripped the edge of his blanket.</p><p>Meanwhile, Izzy searched Catarina Loss's number in their database. The woman was a bit outspoken in the beginning, but when she learned that she had  been approached because of a baby who, moreover, was a warlock, she promised she would be there within minutes.</p><p>"I think the baby hates me." Jace said.</p><p>"Don't be stupid." Alec replied and walked over to them to take over the little one. As soon as he was back in Alec's arms, he made cheerful voices  again.</p><p>"See."</p><p>"It's awful, Jace." Izzy said to him. "Someone is not fond of you from the first moment. This's the end." then she went over to the baby and smiled at him, gently stroking his cheek and another cheerful sound came from him.</p><p>                         </p><p>"Do you think he's hungry? Because I gladly make him something ...</p><p>Fortunately, before the baby found out what a food poisoning is like - not as if Alec would have allowed - Catarina Loss arrived.</p><p> </p><p>o</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared at the ceiling in boredom, while he was lying on the bed.</p><p>After days of work and stress, he finally had a day off. He could rest. He could do what he wanted. But...</p><p>Without Alexander, somehow it wasn't that good. He had a day off too, but at the last minute something came up. Something always came up. Unfortunately,  the world did not adapt to Magnus Bane. But it would have been much better.</p><p>He had already planned the day for them to spend alone. He waited for this. He had missed that, he could be with his angel in every sense. They wouldn't  have left the bed all morning.</p><p>But unfortunately, that's not what happened.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Of course, Alexander apologized, as if it was his fault that a demon horde had decided to be released today. He promised that it would be just a quick,  routine check and than he would call as soon as he could and Magnus would open a portal for him to spend the rest of time together.</p><p> </p><p>                     </p><p> </p><p>That's why his cellphone lay on his bed next to him. And on his cell, Chairman Meow was half lying.</p><p>Waiting.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>Just waiting.</p><p>But Magnus was impatient.</p><p>Chairman Meow, however, did not receive well when the warlock pushed him away - carefully - off the phone.</p><p>He quickly searched Alexander's name and called him.</p><p>He picked up the fifth ring.</p><p> </p><p>                    </p><p>"Angel, what's taking so long? I hope you've managed take care of everything." Magnus said as he loosened his robe belt. "Because now I want to take care of you, darling. I promise, you'll have an unforgettable experience." </p><p>His eyes switched to his original eyes. He knew well what Alexander's weak point was.</p><p>          </p><p>"You won't even have the strength to get out of the bed after I'm done with you, Alexander ..."</p><p>"Magnus."</p><p>It wasn't Alec.</p><p>Jace was at the end of the line.</p><p>      </p><p>Oops.</p><p>Magnus sat up fast and pulled the robe's sleeve up on his shoulder.</p><p>Well, that was a bit embarrassing.</p><p>But that wasn't the most embarrassing situation he had ever been, so it took him half a moment to get himself together.</p><p>Done.</p><p>"Jace, it was good to hear you, but I would be much happier if I could talk to Alexander. Especially  this is his phone. So if you give him the phone now, I'd thank you very much."</p><p>                    </p><p>"Magnus, come to the institute quickly."</p><p>"Eh ... no."</p><p>"Something happened durring today's mission ..."</p><p>"Yeah, how surprising."</p><p>"... It's about Alec and ..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>                 </p><p> </p><p>"... he's in the infirmary ..."</p><p>"I'm right there." Magnus quickly dropped his phone and jumped out of bed. It took him less than two minutes to get ready and open a portal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"... but not because he was injured, he found a ... Magnus ... are you there? Magnus?" he looked at the phone's display and saw that Magnus has already  dropped the call.</p><p>Jace put Alec's phone back in his coat pocket, which the black-haired boy had left earlier in his office. While Alec with the baby and the healer were  in the ailing area, Jace and Izzy took control.</p><p>"What did he say?" Izzy asked, sitting at the edge of the desk.</p><p>"He will be here." Jace said. "But he didn't listen, so the High Warlock of Brooklyn comes in panic."</p><p>"Nice work." sighed the girl. "I'll let him in."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus's thoughts were dominated by his various fears as he hurried through the corridors of the institute with Izzy. He heard almost nothing of what  she had said to him. And his anxiety increased as they got closer and closer to the infirmary.</p><p>When they entered, he expected to see Alexander wounded on one of the beds, in great pain. Only a small part of this came true. The shadowhunter was  actually on one of the beds, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. In addition, Catarina was present.</p><p>Magnus hurried over to Alexander and hugged him from behind.</p><p>"Honey." he sighed in relief. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you injured? Who was the attacker? How many were there?"</p><p>              </p><p>"Magnus." Alec was surprised but happily accepted his hug, and before he could answer the questions, Catarina walked over to them with a bottle of pale  purple liquid with yellow dots.</p><p>"It will help heal the wounds on his hands." she answered and put the bottle next to Alec.</p><p>Magnus had just noticed that Alexander had a baby bottle in one hand and held a baby's head with his other hand.</p><p>             </p><p>"Something tells me, that your day was more interesting than mine." Magnus said slowly, although everything was more interesting than staring at the  ceiling. "Would you like to share it with me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Alec talked about how he found the baby, Magnus couldn't even count the feelings he had feelt, because somebody threw their child away. There was  anger, sadness, outrage, fear, but when he looked down at the little warlock, who was just drinking the last drops of the baby bottle, he had to admit  that he felt uncertain but did not know the reason why.</p><p>Catarina had already examined the child, which was not easy, because when Alec did not hold him or he didn't saw the black-haired boy, he began to cry.</p><p>"He was left alone in a mental hospital?" Magnus asked when he was a little recovering. "I'd love to go there and destroy that place to the ground."</p><p>Catarina nodded.</p><p>The two of them stood a little further and watched as Izzy dripped the liquid onto the little hand - which Alec held gently.</p><p>"What is it for?"</p><p>"It helps to heal the wounds on his hands." explained Catarina." That have been caused, because he has been left alone for some time and he was hungry.  He chewed his own hand until it was wounded."</p><p>"I changed my mind. I'll go and destroy that place right now." Magnus replied most earnestly.</p><p>"No." Catarina grabbed one of his arms and pulled him closer to her, then handed him a piece of paper. "This was found there."</p><p>Magnus read the only sentence on the paper.</p><p>
  <em>Who could love him?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You know, if you meant this to reassure me, you did the very opposite with it."</p><p>Catarina gave him an impatient look.</p><p>"Take a closer look. I mean magically."</p><p>Magnus did. With that, the warlocks were able to determine the origin of an object or some physical thing, to find out where it came from and by whom.  The stronger the warlock was, the more he experienced the feelings of the owner of the object and the circumstances under which it was redeemed from the  owner  at the last moment.</p><p>In general, a piece of paper did not carry a large print as a book, but it is worth a try.</p><p>Magnus's breath stalled when he was overwhelmed by the feelings of the author of that one sentence. They were completely chaotic. Despair and hysteria  were the two strongest among them. These surrounded by fear.</p><p>He didn't even notice when he closed his eyes. </p><p>He tried to say something, but his mouth was dry, Catarina seemed to understand him without words.</p><p>Magnus looked down at the paper once more, then glanced at Alexander across the room, who looked at him curiously. In response, he smiled, hoping he had  convinced him that everything was fine.</p><p>Alec smiled back and then continued to devote his attention to the little one.</p><p>                </p><p>That would be a problem, Magnus thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>